Experiments
by Inu-nutfan
Summary: In a world where pokemon and humans are one, a team of scientist wants to overcome the weaknesses of their kind. In order to do it, they need test subjects. But after seeing them bring in children, the victims decide to escape. GIJINKA


In Team Infinity's Headquarters

* * *

><p>A world where pokemon and humans are one. Similar to the world where pokemon and humans work side by side and the world where pokemon work together to rescue and explore, this is the world where the humans are pokemon. While the appearance is of human, all have the powers of pokemon. Unlike the other worlds, however, this world is aware of the two other worlds. People, though only a few, can travel in between the worlds with the blessings of the three holy creators, Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga.<p>

In this world, people identify themselves as the pokemon of who they represent and no person is without a species. The legendaries are gods and barely seen. Similar to a pokemon team, people of this world can amass a battle team and challenge gyms across a region and ultimately go against the elite four to receive the title of Team Champions. Being similar to the pokemon, they have the weaknesses as well as the strengths of the pokemon and cannot have anymore power than what a pure pokemon would have. However, an evil team named Team Infinity has been kidnapping people to unlock the secrets of pokemon and always somehow escape capture. No one quite knows what happens to the pokemon captured, but Arceus bless those who are…

* * *

><p>A tall thin boy no older than his mid-teens sat shivering leaning over, wires connected to his hands and feet. He was shirtless, where even more wires were attached onto his skin, and he wore pants that were torn. He was bound to a chair in an empty room, his glasses crooked and broken. Smells of burnt rubber lingered in the air coming from a burnt training dummy.<p>

"Now 327." The boy looked up and a TV screen flickered on. A silhouette flickered on. "You know what you want – some food and rest – and what we want - a successful metronome. Now try again and this time get ice beam this time."

327 growled. "And what if I don't want to?" An electrical current zapped through his body, causing him to scream in pain.

"I'm not giving you a choice." He groaned in pain. He could smell singed hair and skin. He focused his eyes on the training dummy. His fingers trembled, but they waggled. Immediately he felt himself charging for a hyper beam. No. He pushed the feeling away and searched for the right one. Finally he felt a chill and he released the feeling. A blue beam exploded out and he obliterated the training dummy, leaving frozen bits.

"Good. See how easy that was?" The restraints were released and 327 fell out of the chair. The TV flickered off. He stood up and wobbled towards the door, which opened with ease. Two identical guards quickly grabbed his arms and they lead him away. He recognized them to be rhydons, judging by the spiral horn and muscular armor. As they walked him away, 327 heard them making small talk.

"I heard that 007 got his surgery done." 327 shivered. He knew what they meant by 'surgery'. They turned into the corridor with all the cells.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard that they figured out how to have the separate bits mature at the same rate. This way, 007 has separate weaponry rather than having it attached to his back." Oh great – smart rhydons.

Finally, they had arrived at his cell. They tossed him in and locked the door behind him. 327 stood up and wobbled towards the barred window connecting his and the cell next to him.

"Bruno?" he whispered. He heard groaning and an exhausted blue-haired guy a little younger than 327 appeared. His upper body was bond with white bandages under his black tank top, though blood was seeping through a little.

"W-Will?" Bruno clutched the bars on the window.

"I heard you got…surgery… are you feeling ok?"

Bruno nodded. "The pain faded away, especially with Joy's heal pulse." Joy the Audino was able to heal from long distances, but after 'adjustments' were made, the heal pulse now emitted a shock wave that destroying everything in a short distance after the heal pulse is sent long distance. Joy slept on the rags and pile of cotton that used to be her bed, but despite the destruction, she still soothes the worst of injuries. He attempted to smile, though it was obvious that he was still in a little pain.

"Was it…?" Bruno nodded. He pulled up a bag and opened it. Will teetered back a little in shock. A mass of pulsating muscles was inside, but there was a glint of metal.

"I'll never grow up to be a real Blastoise." Will saw pain in Bruno's eyes, but he knew it wasn't from his 'surgery'.

There was a loud crash, accompanied by yelling and grunting. Will ran up to his door, which also had a windowed and peered through.

The rhydons were back, but this time they had fresh prey. Each had their hands on a kid and an arm of the third, three kids altogether. They were even younger than Bruno, couldn't be any more than seven. They were struggling and shouting. Each of them looked alike, but it was easy to distinguish which were who since each of their hair were different, one curly and red, one long and green, one wavy and blue. They all wore white T-shirts and pants. The red-haired one managed to bite one of the rhydon, who roared in pain and threw the kid against one of the doors, causing him to cry out. A squeak of fear echoed from the cell and a young blonde girl peeked out, a long piece of red tape over her cheeks and nose.

"Stand down, 025." The rhydon roughly picked up the kid and kicked the cell door, causing another squeak before it became silent.

"Don't recognize their kind. What are they?" The other rhydon shook the blue-haired and green-haired kids, who shouted in annoyance.

"Dunno, they're from the Unova branch, like 531." He pointed at Joy's cell. They said we only needed to keep them restrained. Only know we gotta call them 511," he shook the green-haired one, "515," he shook the blue one, "and 513" he gestured at red-haired one. The kids glared at the rhydons.

"We have names." 515 piped up angrily.

"Yeah, and I really don't care." The rhydon opened a cell door, next to Bruno's, and tossed them all in, locking the door. The rhydons left the corridor.

Will wobbled back to the window between his and Bruno's cell. Bruno also moved, but to the window between his and the three's cell. He stepped out of the way so Will could see them. "Are you three ok?"

The red-haired one snorted. "We get kidnapped, experimented on, and I got manhandled, how could we be ok?"

"C-calm down, Hunt." The green-haired kid looked like he's already adjusted and is sitting comfortably on the cot.

"James, How could you be so calm?" The blue-haired boy, however, looked like he was going to explode.

"Know how you feel, Mark." Hunt ruffled Mark's hair.

"Hold on, where did you guys come from?" Will asked.

"The Unova region, near Lostlorn Forest. We were playing when we got taken." James said. He was obviously in charge and Will guessed that Mark was considered the most immature and the most in need of comfort. He could see that he was shivering, though it was warm in the cells. James pulled him into an embrace. The shivering stopped.

"Then again, I can kind of see why someone would take us. We are the first triplet to be different elements," Jams contemplated calmly. Bruno had the most confused look on his face. James quickly explained that poke-people that were pansages, pansears, or panpours can have children of any of the three since they are so similar, regardless of what they are. It's really up to chance which element the child would be, although the chances of getting a particular one is doubled if the parents are the same element. Poke-people was slang in Unova, since they are not really people or pokemon, but a mixture, but most prefer to call themselves people.

"I don't think that's all. We're captives of Team Infinity, but they may be trying to exploit your abilities." Will said.

"Do you mean these braces?" James asked. All three lifted their shirt sleeves and revealed braces on their upper arms with a shape, a tear drop for Mark, a flame for Hunt, and a leaf for James, "But they don't do anything but keep us from using our powers. "Anyways, I always thought that Team Infinity was that bunch of scientists trying to find the cure for pokerus, or something."

Will clenched his fists. Team Infinity's cover was that they were doctors to find cures to various sicknesses and handicaps. He himself was taken when coming for a checkup! What they really did was conduct experiments on people to find a way to overcome obstacles genetics gave them. For example, they've been testing the attack metronome on him to give him the ability to control the outcome of metronome.

"It could be that Unova's focus is on restraining rather than unlocking powers." Bruno said.

Will fell silent. Finally, he said something. "We need to escape."

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the three from Unova came. Luckily they haven't been taken yet. Will sat down, and focused. His fingers started to waggle. <em>Hyper beam.<em> The hyper beam exploded from his mouth and destroyed the door. He ran out, grabbed the keys hanging next to his door, and then proceeded to unlocking the other cells. All the keys in the headquarters unlock all the doors, so Will had an easy time unlocking all the cells. Soon, a small amount of people gathered, including the young girl, the three kids from Unova, and Bruno. Immediately, the security measures activated and confuse ray was echoed throughout the corridor, confusing all but Will. He distributed berries and soon they are all recovered.

"There are boats that can take you back to your regions close by." Will ran to the door at the end of the corridor, but the rhydons came through the doors.

"Hey! Get back into your cells!" they both settled into fighting stance. Suddenly, Hunt and James attacked the two, toppling the two over.

"Get through, quick!" James shouted.

"It's your only way!" Hunt added.

Mark nodded and pulled Bruno with him out through the door along with the crowd. Will followed, but changed his mind and stayed to fight. He turned and saw that Hunt and James were still fighting.

"Will! Please go!" James yelled.

"Mark knows what to do!"

Will realized that this was all planned while he and Bruno were planning the escape. He turned, but he stopped. "Good luck." He ran out.

He soon caught up with the rest. "We found the boats and they are starting to leave." Bruno said. The blonde girl was with him. "Hoenn's leaving in a few minutes. Me and Simran will keep them busy." The girl nodded and ripped the tape off her face, leaving a deep static-y blush. Will nodded and boarded the ship to Hoenn.

Back on deck, Bruno got ready to attack. The doors burst open and guards came out, charging. Machokes, charizards, onixes, there were so many. Bruno and Simran charged. Bruno summoned a water gun and knocked over a bunch of pokemon while Simran made a bolt of thunder that knocked out more. But they just kept coming. Bruno glanced over his shoulder and saw that the boats were far enough that no one would be able to catch up.

"Simran, do you trust me?" The girl looked at her in disbelief, but nodded. He grabbed her shoulders and jumped into the water. The guards peered over the edge but saw nothing.

* * *

><p>At the top of a tower, looking over the events occurring, a woman watched over it all. She sighed. "And the work done here was so productive." She watched the boats leave quickly, and the two little heroes left behind dive for the water.<p>

She heard knocking at her door and one of the rhydons barged in. "Mistress, the captives all escaped but two."

She turned and looked at him. "So you caught the two that jumped into the water? I knew rhydons were able to use surf but-"

He interrupted her, "I didn't here about those two but the ones we have were two of those kids that we received from the Unova branch."

She waved her hand. "Pack everyone up including the kids, we're moving headquarters." Those escapees could try to find the headquarters and try to shut it down.

"Yes ma'am." He bowed and ran out to give orders. She looked back out as if she could still see the two heroes. _Well, let the games begin. _She felt herself stiffen up with anticipation and her claws protruded. She relaxed and they shortened back to a normal length. She rubbed the jewel on her forehead. _This really will be interesting._

* * *

><p>This story is actually more of an introduction to Team Infinity, and the other universe, not to mention a preview of the characters in my next few stories. Basicaly, if you don't understand, this world is basicaly a world of Gijinkas. NO pokemorphs since no one is turning into a pokemon or human.<p>

Most of the pokemon are from the games I actually have caught. THe only ones not are the bad guys and the pansage and pansear. Later, if people like this idea or if I get motivated to write more, I will. This story is kind of a prequel to the series I'm thinking about. It'lll take place in most of the regions from the games (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, etc.) It really depends, like for Johto and Sinnoh, I only just started those two, so those might take a while. Other than that, the first region to come would be Kanto.

By the way, just in case you don't understand who's what pokemon, the captives are refered to by pokedex #, but just in case you're too lazy:

Will- Spinda

Bruno - Squirtle

Joy - Audino

James - Pansage

Hunt - Pansear

Mark - Panpour

Simran - Pikachu

Evil mistress of Team Infinity - You'll find out some day~ (or maybe you already know)


End file.
